Temaria
Temaria is a Maritime nation east of Lyoncia and Rhodellia , North of Morthandria , and West of Iccarius . It's an enduring kingdom, led by Meryos VII, the regent who holds the traditional title of Sea King. Temaria has always been a strong naval empire, and the major Cego mountain range is home to well-known jewel and ore mines, which combined with Temaria's vast maritime trade empire provides the largest income for the nation. Meryos VII is a guarded and secretive king, but protective of his nation’s interests. Temaria has a history of opposing Morthandria, especially during the days of it’s Auron Empire . They saw themselves as resisting an overbearing, expansionist empire which they managed to successfully do over the course of many years. Their city states along the Bay of Lyos were turned against them during the recent Trade War by Morthandria’s power and money, and as such the country has been distrusting by nature since. Geography The general topography of Temaria is wooded hills and plains, barring the area around the large Cego Mountains. The north and northwest mountainside is known for having fertile soil and livable grassy spaces. The east side is largely cliff face. The north tapers off into large plains. The mountain range is visible from most places in the nation, providing a constant landmark that makes navigation somewhat simple. To the East, the beginnings of the Tympus mountain range mottle the hills with rocks and stony outcroppings. Here among the cliffs is found Labyrinthos, Temaria's solemn holy city. Larisa is the solid, militaristic city found in the north east, along the open and wide shores of the sea of the dispute. It also monitors the border to Dasia, and it's from here that commanders govern the system of border forts that maintain the sovereign region's relative isolation, restricting immigration from the wild north. The West, along the coast, is what many would consider the most pleasant area of Temaria. Bright fields of produce and flowers patch the ground between bristling groves of trees. The cultured merchant city of Pevlos is found on the coast here. Cliffs-of-the-coast-of-Bi-008.jpg Green-Spain-the-mountains-of-Leon.jpg AsiaPacificNewZealandExplorer1mountains1141016123942.jpg|''Northern Temaria, looking south.'' Leon-web.jpg miraz castle.jpg new-zealand-nature-images-8.jpg Spain_May_2006_022.334211702_std.jpg Royalty For seven generations, the Kings of Temaria have come from House Sospania, ever since the Castillio of Calonia saw a political shift in the council, with favor moving from King Hugos II of House Savalia to one of his more confident and reliable lords: Meryos I of the Sospanias. Due to a complete shift of trust, Hugos II was forced to step down, and Meryos I was crowned king. His first action in the throne was ending a trade embargo and blockade on the City States of Lyos, bolstering Temaria's economy and opening up diplomatic channels to the City States. Following Meryos I death, his Hand -Marten of House Tegos- took control, until his son, Meryos II, came of age. And so it has been up to the current age, when the Hand Regent Marcellus of House Pavios stepped down to allow the crowning of Meryos VII, the current Sea King. The Royal family is only capable of such longevity in power due to a consistent streak of worthy Kings, much beloved by the people and healthy for the nation at large. The Sospania family are renown as fair, strong Kings, who will do what they must for the protection and flourishing of the Temarian Kingdom. Culture , famed inventor of the heralded Flaria ship hull.]] The people of Temaria, dark of hair and sun-kissed of skin, are oft described as artistic, flowing, and passionate. The Temarian people have always had a thirst for adventure, discovery, and innovation; their enthusiasm for life as a whole can be sweeping. Always have they loved the sea, and always have they been people of pride. Duty is a natural concept to them, as is nationhood, nobility, and the fulfillment of life. Art For hundreds of years, the popular painting technique in Temaria has mirrored the nature of the sea with impressionistic strokes and broad colors, drawing a contrast to the Aurosian tradition of fine details and realist lines. Also popular are sculptures made from small, shaped pieces of metal and riveted together to form the shapes of ships, faces, and emblems. Economy Temaria has, and likely always will be, a maritime nation. It's main source of income comes from trading goods with other nations, and controlling features of the sea nearby their nation. Much of Temaria's hard mining labor is done by unpaid workers, as slavery exists in the nation as based on criminal punishment. The Mouth of the Bay of Lyos is nearly always taxed in some way by Temarian ships (partially contributing to the betrayal of the City States of Lyos), and Temaria controls several small port islands. The Temarian Trade Enterprise is known for dealing in honest goods with fair prices, which they ship all around the world. The mines lining the Cego Mountains are filled with ores and jewels, and an efficient penal system creates hardy workers to extract the valuable material. As would be expected, fishing boats are a ubiquitous sight in Temarian waters, bringing Temarian fish to be salted and sent to ports as far as Baeryn and Vasya. Expert, experienced artisans and craftsmen create ornate jewelry and elaborate pieces of art, valued as precious across the seas. Many mapmakers and shipwrights call the cities of the coast home, drawn by the spirit of discovery and venture for which Temaria has found great renown. Military Temaria maintains a skilled, developed personal army and navy. Soldiers are professional, though have civilian professions they work when not on duty. Temaria's rich ore mines are used to produce excellent grade weaponry and armor for relatively cheap, as the mines are controlled by the Royal government. Blades, pikes, crossbows, steel brigadines, cuirasses and morion helms are commonly seen. Rank and file combat and single combat are both practiced, with dueling seen as a sport by many in the nation. Crossbows are used for their relative accuracy, easy-use, and limited need for training, and typically to good effect. Siege weapons, especially ones for targeting troops and invading ships, often include balistas and trebuchets. Temaria's navy is historically one of the strongest in the world. Expert shipwrights have passed down their skills, techniques, and designs as covertly as possible, and have supplied the maritime nation with solid, fast ships capable of outpacing and outgunning much of their competition. Temarian marines are highly trained and skilled at fighting at sea, and Temarian sailors tend to be eagerly sought after by other countries and mercenary groups. Temaria has a remarkably strong naval presence compared to their size as a country, historically coming in as significantly stronger at times than Lyoncia, Morthandria, and Tarkos. Category:Nation